Electroluminescent lighting technology is becoming more widely embraced as an effective and efficient lighting solution in many applications. These applications include use in various household accent locations. More especially, however, electroluminescent lighting is being used in commercial and public spaces for signage and décor purposes including for example as emergency lighting. It is the nature of electroluminescent technology that it requires some protection of the systems to improve the durability and lifespan of the systems when subject to environmental elements. The lightweight and flat structure of electroluminescent systems makes them subject to wear and tear, and in public spaces especially, theft and vandalism.
Public spaces including transportation centers, train stations and vehicle tunnels present inherent lighting challenges because of their size and infrastructure limitations. The size and length of the public spaces require difficult wiring demands for their regular lighting, not just their emergency lighting. Electroluminescent lighting products have been tried in an effort to meet these problems with lighting public spaces, but the environmental stresses on these systems require protective measures. For instance, earlier styles of plastic channels have been used, but these earlier channels have a longitudinal slot in them to facilitate the insertion of an electroluminescent lamp strip therein. Vent and drain holes have been added to try to counter moisture buildup inside the protective cover. Regardless, the electroluminescent lamp strip of current systems can still be exposed to environmental elements.